Liar
by imafeckingstarr
Summary: "What do you want Potter?" "I…well… I want to help you," "Liar." After seeing Draco Malfoy looking so vulnerable, Harry didn't have the heart to cast the spell. Instead, he decided to help him... Yeah, I don't own Harry Potter. Drarry One-Shot.


**Liar  
>by imafeckingstarr<strong>

_Summary: "What do _you_ want Potter?" "I…well… I want to help you," "Liar." After seeing Draco Malfoy looking so vulnerable, Harry didn't have the heart to cast the spell he'd been longing to use. He couldn't do it. Instead, he decided to help him…_

A/N: Look at me, branching out to all sorts of ships! And when I say all sorts, I mean… well… one or two. Drarry ships have been all over my tumblr dashboard, so I thought "why the heck not?" I guess this fiction is a mix of both the Half Blood Prince Film and book. It's a One-Shot, but if people like it then I'll consider doing a sequel with more chapters to it. Please don't hate me after reading this…

* * *

><p><em>The Bathroom Meeting<em>

Harry didn't know what compelled him to Draco Malfoy. Merlin, he didn't know why he was so obsessed with finding out whether he really was a Death Eater or not, after all, why should he care? It's just another person out to kill him. Just add Draco Malfoy's name to the long list of people going to Azkaban.

So why did it bother him? Why was Harry sauntering down the corridor on the second floor looking for an excuse to confront him?

Harry couldn't put his finger on it; he didn't understand why Draco was suddenly bothering him. Haven't they been at each other's throats since their first train ride to school?

Harry shook his head in an attempt to shake out the thoughts he was having. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about reason why he was bothered by Draco Malfoy, now was the time to find him and get all the information he could out of him by any means possible. Yes, that sounded reasonable enough.

The second floor corridor was deserted, as far as Harry could tell. Students and teachers were still at breakfast, greeting Katie Bell and asking her about the cursed necklace – who has sent it her? Harry had an idea who, but clearly, his ideas just weren't enough. He had to get proof, and that's what he was going to get.

Harry eyed the Marauder's Map closely, squinting slightly in the dim illumination of his wand. What was Malfoy doing in the girls' bathroom, _Moaning Myrtles bathroom _of all places? There was something odd going on with that sixteen year old, and Harry was determined to find out what it was.

He edged closer and closer to the bathroom, his heart pounding with adrenalin – the thought of catching Draco Malfoy red handed made him smile. Finally some form of payback for all the years of mocking and taunting! Calling his friends names, mentioning his dead parents, ruining Hagrid's first ever lesson, joining the Inquisitorial Squad…

_What the hell am I thinking about?_ Harry thought, _Revenge for joining the Inquisitorial Squad, really? Merlin, I really am an idiot. All this prowling and sneaking around is getting to my head. Bloody hell, I just want to find him already!_

There was a muffled sob from inside the bathroom, and Harry frowned. A muffled sob? Was Draco Malfoy _torturing_ someone? Yes, that must be it. How else could Harry explain the anguished sound coming from within Moaning Myrtles bathroom? Clearly he was torturing someone; there was no other explanation for it.

Harry braced himself as he muttered _nox_, extinguishing the light from his wand.

_It's now or never Harry, you can do this; you can finally get Malfoy back – think about how good it's going to feel to get him expelled or locked up. Yes, this is going to be great!_

Harry pushed open the door lighting, where the muffled sobs seemed to get louder. "I can't do this anymore… I just can't!" A voice cried, Harry stopped in his tracks and lowered his wand, listening harder. It was Malfoy, but… there was no tortured soul with him, he was alone. "How can he expect so much of me? I'm just a boy. Why is he making me do this? He expects me to fail, I know he does! I'm sixteen years old... I don't want to die trying to complete this." It hurt Harry's heart to hear him so weak and so vulnerable.

Taking a deep breath, Harry stepped backwards, his intention to leave Malfoy alone with his problems, after all, Harry didn't need someone else's problems on his plate too. Finding a way to defeat Voldemort and protect the ones he loved was enough for him to deal with. Add Malfoy's problems on top of them too and Harry might as well explode into millions of tiny pieces.

"Who's there?" Malfoy called loudly, Harry stopped moving. Something had given him away, and Harry was angry at himself for getting caught. "I know you're there! I'll warn you now, I'm armed!"

Harry sighed, _I might as well help him… another person on my side gives me a better chance of surviving the war, even if it is Malfoy… I can't let him go through this alone_. Harry walked out into the light of the bathroom, revealing himself.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes, "What do _you_ want Potter?" He snapped maliciously.

Harry exhaled noisily, "I… well… I want to help you,"

Malfoy glared at Harry, and Harry could feel his grey eyes pierce right through his soul, "Liar," He breathed, but Harry noticed that Draco was smiling at him coyly, even though it was a small smile. Offering his hand in help, Harry realized that this was going to be a remarkable branch of friendship… or a truce, at least. Who had ever heard of a friendship between the Gryffindor 'chosen one' and the Slytherin bad boy, hm?

* * *

><p><em>Really, I hope you guys like it. If you did, and you want me to write some more HarryDraco fictions, or maybe even a new pairing, please let me know. I'd like to branch out to more pairings than my usual ones._

_Read and review._

_muchlove,  
>imafeckingstarr xxxx <em>


End file.
